Y Sucedió un Verano
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: La vida de Kiri en Nami chuu siempre era lo mismo, sus amigos gastándole bromas, sus estudios y sus actividades en el club de kendo, e incluso un secreto para sus amistades. Pero ese verano lo recordaría siempre ya que le dio más brillo a su vida.
1. Y Nos Conocimos

**"Y…Sucedió un Verano"**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**La vida de Kiri en Nami chuu siempre era lo mismo, sus amigos gastándole bromas, sus estudios y sus actividades en el club de kendo, e incluso un secreto para sus amistades. Pero ese verano lo recordaría siempre ya que le dio más brillo a su vida.

**Pareja:** Yamamoto TakeshixKiri Sakurazukamori.

**Category**: T

**Aclaraciones:** Omedeto Tamyobi Kiri-chan, despues de tanto aqui esta el mini fic prometido como regalo, algo alocado pero de corazón para ti y mi primer mini fic de Yamamoto-kun...Maria-san se que tambien lo adoras asi que espero te guste. De paso estando en mi mes Aniversario (2 años en Fanfictió ) me siento feliz de entregarles mas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, la serie que robó mi corazón.

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 01:****Y…Nos conocimos.**

Era un dia normal en la secundaria de Namimori, todos llegaban a sus respectivas aulas, era la ultima semana de clase ya que entraban las vacaciones de verano, una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca y de ojos castaño, su estatura oscila entre los 1.61 y 1.63. Caminaba junto a sus compañeras cuando lo vio, al ídolo del beisbol, ese chico de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos ámbar, Yamamoto Takeshi, venia junto a su grupo, uno parecía enojado, el otro un poco asustado y el siempre mostrando esa radiante sonrisa. Ella estaba embelesada hasta que el notó su mirada y le saludó.

_Ió Sakurazukamori-san_

_!O-Ohayó Yamamoto-kun¡..._

Respondió nerviosa, a pesar de estudiar en la misma sección, le costaba mantener la compostura con el moreno, era muy amable además de popular con sus compañeros. Ella estaba enamorada, eso era un hecho obvio, solo que trataba de hacerse la fuerte, sus amigas se preocupaban por ella, a veces la notaban muy triste, así que no esperaron mas y fueron a que la persona que tenia mas contacto con el grupo del beisbolista.

_Kyoko-chan..._

_Misaka-san, Kariya-san, Kyria-san...hola_

_Venimos a que nos ayudes con algo ¿Podemos almorzar juntas?_

_Claro!..._

_Arigato..._

La pelicastaña noto el accionar con sus amigas.

_Chicas ¿Sucede algo?..._

_Ahh ... Hmn si surgió algo y no podremos almorzar juntas perdónanos Kiri-chan_

Ella estaba muy extrañada pero no era tampoco una averiguadora empedernida, así que les asintió tranquilamente y volvieron a sus lugares ya que empezaban las clases.

Bueno, no se diría que esa mañana pasara algo fuera de lo normal, un día rutinario, al amigo del beisbolista pasándolo a la pizarra, las burlas por su torpeza, el de cabello plateado gritando y el chico que le robaba el sueño solo reía divertido de la situación.

Después de tanto la hora del almuerzo llegó, ella vio como sus amigas salían rápidamente con la chica Idol del salón, Sasagawa Kyoko, ella era una chica dulce pero a veces muy despistada. Suspiró cansada pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, el oji ámbar la detuvo y por supuesto el manojo de nervios volvió.

_Oye Sakurazukamori-san ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?_

Ya, en este momento estaba sucediendo el apocalipsis ¿Yamamoto Takeshi la estaba invitando a almorzar? Sin embargo trago hondo y con suma calma empezó a hablar.

_Y-Yo...esta bien ¿Donde?..._

_Vamos, mis amigos estarán haciendo tarea extra_

Ella observo como los otros estaban haciendo una tarea impuesta por Ebizu sensei, luego asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado, iban en solemne silencio, no se diría que incomodo pero esperaba que la atmosfera cambiara un poco, esta era su gran oportunidad de avanzar por lo menos en su relación. Una vez en la azotea buscaron la sombra del pequeño edificio y comenzaron a almorzar, nuevamente fue el oji ámbar en abrir conversación.

_Disculpa si la invitación fue repentina, es que, estamos en el mismo salón y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad charlar, también noté que tus amigas salieron rápidamente con la hermana de Ryohei sempai_

_S-Si tienes razón, ellas comentaron que tenían unos asuntos que hacer y no podrían acompañarme_

_No es por entrometerme ni nada pero ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Ah?...¿por que lo dices?_

Soltó entre asustada y nerviosa, tratando de comer un pequeño bocado de su bento, el chico tomaba un poco de jugo y se recostaba a la pared mientras miraba el cielo y luego a ella.

_Es que he notado que luces triste en ocasiones y solo quería decirte que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo y si no estare acompañandote para que no te sientas sola_

Entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, el siempre la observaba y no al reves como ella pensaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera su rostro caliente, posiblemente un sonrojo pero recordó la razón de porque siempre estaba asi.

_Lo siento Takeshi-kun, la verdad es que aun no tengo el valor de hablar de eso_

_Tranquila, por eso lo digo sino quieres hablar de ello, estare aqui para ti_

_¿Porque Takeshi-kun? ..._

Ella sentia que lloraria en cualquier momento pero deseaba escuchar la respuesta del oji ambar. El la miró intensamente en silencio, luego cambio a su sonriente semblante y hablo como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Pues cuando te armes de valor y me cuentes tus razones yo te dare las mias, del resto guardaré silencio_

_!Takeshi-kun!_

_Jajajaja lo siento...Bueno cambiando de tema, escuché que practicas **Kendo***_

_Si, hoy tenemos practicas extensivas_

_Entonces iré a verte al finalizar mis practicas si no te molesta_

_!C-Claro! Me encantaria, no soy muy buena como tú en el beisbol pero dare lo mejor de mi_

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando de la comida.

**-O-**

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en una zona de los patios cerca de las canchas, alli la oji miel se dirigio a las chicas para consultar algo tan urgente que ameritaba.

_Nee nee Kyoko-chan ¿Puedes ayudarnos con Takeshi-kun?_

_¿Yamamoto-san?_

_Si, veras nuestra amiga Kiri-chan esta enamorada de el, pero digamos que es algo timida para dar el primer paso, asi que..._

_Hmn...Creo que no será necesario, miren por allá_

Las chicas no daban crédito a sus ojos, su amiga iba conversando animadamente con el beisbolista, se sintieron aliviadas por ello, asi que esperaban que esta iniciativa elimirara la tristeza que se cernia a su alrededor.

_Bueno como ella comió hagamolos nosotras_

Todas sonrieron y se dispusieron a comer. La hora de la comida termino y nuevamente volvieron a clases, ella observaba de vez en vez al beisbolista y al cabo de un rato este se quedo dormido detras de su libro, ella solo movio la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreia, ese chico nunca cambiaria ese hábito. El reloj dio por finalizada las clases y los chicosd se dirigian a sus respectivos clubes.

_Nos veremos mas tarde Yamamoto-kun!_

_Si nos vemos..._

Cuando ella se disponia a salir del salón fue abordada por sus amigas.

_!Kiri-chan debes contarnos todos los detalles!_

_¿Ah? ¿De que hablan?_

_De que mas de Yamamoto-kun y tú..._

_Ahhh! Jajaja no fue la gran cosa, pero el fue muy lindo al invitarme a comer_

_!Kyaaaaaaa!_

Fue el grito fangirlesco mas asombroso que jamas haya escuchado, las miró sonriendo y se despidio, despues de todo se le hacia tarde.

_Lo siento chicas debo ir al club..._

_Esta bien Kiri-chan, te veremos mañana_

Ella se despidió y comenzó a avanzar animada con la idea de que él tomo la iniciativa y se acercó a ella, se sentia muy feliz, pero como un flahs llegaron a ella imagenes de su entrenamiento familiar y la hizo parar en seco. ¿Como le explicaria a él sobre su problema? Era un martirio, tenia miedo y ¿Si lo lastimaba? ¿Tendria las fuerzas para contener a ese ser? Se dio una palmada en la cara, no podia ser tan pesimista. A paso firme llegó al club y fue a colocarse su uniforme de entrenamiento.

**-O-**

El beisbolista esperaba su turno para batear y nuevamente pensaba en su compañera, era tan hermosa pero mas que eso le dolia verla cuando estaba triste.

_Listo Yamamoto!_

_Hai!_

Estaba decidido, este verano se armaria de valor para decirle lo que sentia por ella, aunque el detalle seria ¿Como explicar el asunto de la mafia? Por el no habia problemas pero ¿Y si la involucraba en algo peligroso? Negó mudamente, no podia dejarse llevar, el era fuerte y muy bien podia protegerla, eso mismo iba a hacer, la invitaria a la playa y en ese lugar le declararia su amor.

_Asi se hace Yamamoto! Con esto terminamos por hoy_

Bien, ayudaria rapidamente con las cosas, no podia perderse las practicas de Kendo, ella se veia bastante animada desde la charla en la azotea. Después de vencer a medio club venian los sempais a probar suerte con la prodigio del kendo.

_Sakurazukamori-san veamos si puedes superarme_

Soltó un petulante del 3er año, ella habia entrado en el club de Kendo por que Taekwondo no estaba disponible, pero al no resultar dificil de inmediato se habia hecho de varios enemigos.

_Por favor Haruka sempai, solo es una practica_

_Bien..._

_Saluden!..._

Ambos hicieron la reverencia y de inmediato dieron la orden de ataque, ella se filtró en su defensa y asestó un golpe.

_Punto para Sakurazukamori_

El estudiante estaba rojo de la rabia, ella lo habia dejado en ridiculo delante de sus compañeros. Ya le haria pagar por su impertinencia.

_Bien chicos es todo por hoy, tengan cuidado al regresar a casa_

_Siii!_

Despues de cambiarse y salir de la escuela el beisbolista la esperaba para hablar con ella.

_Yamamoto-kun!_

_Oh! Eres muy buena, aunque llegue un poco tarde por la practica, los 3 ultimos combates fueron excelentes_

_T-Tu crees eso? Gracias...Bueno debo irme_

_¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Es tarde_

_¿Ah? Yo...eh...e-esta bien_

Como siempre el que iniciaba las conversaciones era el moreno, ella sonreia escuchandolo hablar, en eso notó algo y el oji ambar vio el cambio.

_¿Que sucede?_

_Es una katana ¿Verdad?_

La joven señalo su espalda, el chico se sorprendió y solo atino a reir.

_Jajajaja, no precisamente es mi bate favorito, pero si me preguntas si practico Kendo pues asi es, solo que en mi casa_

_Oh! Sorprendente Yamamoto-kun...Hmn, hasta aqui esta bien, esa de la esquina es mi casa_

_Oh! Es una mansion, no sabia tampoco que vivias tan cerca de mi casa, el restaurant esta a 2 cuadras mas, si en algun momento deseas practicar kendo puedes venir a mi casa, alli hay un pequeño dojo_

Ella sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de adentrarse por los inmensos portones, se detuvo y se despidió del chico.

_Yamamoto-kun! Gracias por acompañarme y por animarme, gracias a ti me siento mejor_

El chico se sonrojó un poco y rascandose la nariz soltó unas palabras.

_Dime Takeshi, es mas corto..._

_Takeshi-kun...P-Puedes llamarme Kiri tambien porque es mas corto mi apellido es muy largo...Nos veremos que descanses_

_Descansa, hasta mañana..._

Asi ella se perdio entre los hermosos jardines de la mansion. El joven emprendió su marcha a casa muy feliz, jamás imagino que los consejos del pequeño tutor le servirian de manera efectiva.

…**..Flashback...**

_En pleno entrenamiento con su preciada katana Shigure Kintoki, Yamamoto Takeshi se veia muy distraido, pero como nunca falta nadie, de pronto un pequeño con traje y sombrero fédora irrumpio en el dojo. _

__Ciaossu! Yamamoto...__

__Pequeñin!...__

__Súcede algo? Te veo distraido...__

_El joven se sintió descubierto, pero tambien era debido a lo honesto en cuanto a su estado de ànimo._

__La verdad si...Me gusta una chica en mi salón, lo malo es que nunca he hablado con ella, se que soy popular en la escuela pero he notado que es un poco mas tímida que Tsuna...__

__Veo que por fin has elegido y como se llama...__

_El joven se sonrojó y tratando de mirar a otro lado contestó._

__Sakurazukamori Kiri, ella se sienta dos puestos delante de Sasagawa__

__Hmn...Pero si tanto te gusta ¿Porque no das el primer paso?__

__¿E-El primer paso? ...__

__Si, saludala e invitala a almorzar, ya veras que ella te dira que si__

__Pequeñin, normalmente voy a comer a la azotea con Tsuna y Gokudera__

__Tranquilo yo me encargo de eso, tú solo ocupate de sentirte seguro e invitarla a comer ¿Entendido?__

__Gracias pequeñin...__

__Hmn...Nos vemos__

_Con la misma que el chiquillo llegó desapareció, pero lo que le habia dicho era cierto, si tanto le gustaba y veia que ella era muy timida, debia de tomar la iniciativa, ella siempre le observaba sin embargo el no se quedaba atras. Se palmeo la mejilla y siguio en su entrenamiento._

…**Fin Flashback...**

Definitivamente estaba muy feliz de haber seguido esos consejos, casi parecia que irradiaba luz propia cuando abre la puerta del restaurant se tropieza con el peliplata.

_¿Gokudera?...Ió ¿Cenando?_

_!Estupido maniatico del beisbol!...hmn ¿Te pasó algo?_

_¿A mi? ¿Porque lo dices?_

_Luces diferente...Bueno lo que sea me voy tengo sueño..._

_Descansa nos vemos mañana..._

Llego saludando a su padre, ayudo a cerrar el establecimiento, despues de hacer las tareas se acostó y nuevamente venian a su mente los recuerdos del dia.

_Kiri, debo hacer algo por ella, se ve tan linda cuando sonrie..._

Pestañeo y dio vuelta en su futón, definitivamente esta era su oportunidad, logró acercarse solo le quedaba compartir mas tiempo con ella y cuando llegara el momento confesarle sus sentimientos.

_!Ahhah tendré que pedir ayuda no soy muy bueno en estas cosas del amor!_

Se dio la vuelta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Por otro lado alguien no descansaba tan plácidamente, despues de llegar de clases y hacer sus deberes, se sometia a un riguroso entrenamiento. En un gran dojo la pelicastaña estaba rodeada de varios sujetos en quimonos negros y la atacaban de distintas direcciones mientras era observada por un hombre mayor. Ella se deshizo de todos sin problema su manejo del **Taekwondo*** era sublime, luego ellos sacaron armas punzantes, la atacaron nuevamente, pero su semblante cambió, al levantar el rostro su mirada era sadica al igual que su sonrisa, sacó de su ropa la **Blacksnakes*** y en una velocidad asombrosa iba venciendo a sus oponentes aunque se veia que los lastimaba mas de la cuenta cosa que el hombre mayor desaprobó deteniendo el combate.

_!Suficiente...No quiero a la desquiciada de Grimsom Moon, quiero a Kiri Sakurazukamori aqui!_

Ella volteo y soltó con fastidió.

_Mira viejo, estas vivo solo porque ella te ama al igual que a los chicos...Pero..._

Ella camino acercandose peligrosamente a él para terminar su frase.

_Si buscas a un culpable ese eres tú, yo existo gracias a tí...Soy el resultado de arrastrarla a esto que tu llamas sucesora sin preguntar tan siquiera si ella lo queria o no, sin embargo no dijo nada porque queria que estuvieses orgulloso de ella...Cosa muy dificil por cierto, asi que no vengas con politicas baratas y si quieres hacerle un favor...Déjala estudiar y tener una vida normal y finalmente yo saldré de tú vida_

De pronto ella se sintió debil y cayó al suelo siendo auxiliada por sus compañeros de práctica.

_Kiri-chan!...¿Te encuentras bien? Resiste!_

_Ustedes, llevenla a descansar...hablaré con ella despues_

Los demas asintieron y la sacaron de inmediato del dojo. El hombre se quedó solo y medito las palabras del alterego de su hija "Dejala estudiar, vivir una vida normal" Pero eso era imposible como unica hija ella estaba en la obligacion de heredar las tecnicas y con el tiempo liderar a la familia. Sabía que era el causante de su tristeza y soledad. Suspiró cansado, mañana hablaria con ella al respecto, tampoco queria a una asesina en serie en su familia.

**-O-**

En otro lugar un joven planeaba su venganza y por suerte consiguió manos extras o al menos se hizo el desinteresado cuando le hablo.

_Oh! Veo que te dieron una paliza sobrinito_

_Tio Faust ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

_Pues hay una familia enemiga aquí en Namimori y vine a encargarme de ellos ¿Quieres entrar? Son puros mocosos será fácil y de paso podría ayudarte con tu problema_

_¿Mocosos? ¿A quien buscas? Yo tengo contactos aqui en Namimori_

_Pues solo se que el candidato a ser décimo lider Vongola vive aqui en Namimori y dos de sus 6 guardianes son Gokudera Hayato y otro llamado Yamamoto Takeshi_

_¿Yamamoto Takeshi?..._

_¿Lo conoces?..._

_Si es el lider del club de baseball en mi escuela, pero ¿El esta involucrado con la mafia? Es un chico bastante despreocupado no lo veo como amenaza_

_Ay sobrinito te falta mucho por aprender, ese chico esta en el raiting número 10/100. Como un asesino a sueldo_

_¿El un hitman? Y Gokudera-kun? Que hay de ese chico..._

_Es la mano derecha del décimo y es hijo de una familia aliada de Vongola_

_Décimo...décimo.. ¿Donde, donde he escuchado eso? Ah! Lo recordé, creo que me debes mucho ya que tengo al décimo pero aun asi estoy asombrado que él sea esa persona_

_Habla!..._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi es tu objetivo ya que ni Gokudera y ni Yamamoto le quitan la vista de encima...Jajajaja ¿Dame-Tsuna mafioso? Eso debo verlo, cuenta conmigo tio Faust iremos a cazar al décimo Vongola y luego mi venganza...Sakurazukamori me las pagarás_

Rio siniestramente junto al hombre mayor. Una guerra pronto daria inicio y las verdades saldràn a la luz.

**Continuará…..**

**N/A**: Ohh! tranquila esto no es todo, esta historia sigue pero solo quería un buen inicio para los chicos mas dulces (me refiero a mi hijita Kiri chan y al refrescante Yamamoto Takeshi) jajajaja Mina-san espero haya sido de su agrado y pues pasen que también subiré el capitulo 2 de inmediato ^^/

_Glosario de términos:_

**Kendo:** El kendō o el camino de la espada, es un gendai budō, o arte marcial japonés moderno. En el kendo se combate portando una armadura (bōgu) y un sable de bambú o (shinai); asimismo como en todo arte marcial tradicional hay formas preestablecidas o kata, las cuales son ejecutadas en parejas y con sables de madera o (bokken). En algunas ocasiones como en exhibiciones, las kata se ejecutan con la espada japonesa real o (katana).(Fuente Wiki)

**Taekwondo**: la palabra "Taekwondo" podría traducirse como «El camino del pie y la mano», nombre que hace referencia a que es un estilo de combate que utiliza únicamente los pies, las manos y otras partes del cuerpo, prescindiendo por completo del uso de armas, tanto tradicionales como modernas. Aunque diversos canales de TV han señalado que realmente la traducción directa seria el «El Poder del Puño y la Patada». (Fuente wiki)

**Blacksnakes: **(serpientes negras) son los látigos tradicionales utilizados en Montana y Wyoming. El blacksnake tiene una amplia longitud de azote que se extiende desde la mancuerna hasta el extremo de la "lengua", y este látigo es suficientemente flexible hasta el extremo del mango. Varia en tamaños que oscilan en un rango de 1.8 a 3.6 metros (6 a 12 pies) de longitud. (fuente Wiki)


	2. Y Nos invitaron

**"Y…Sucedió un Verano"**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La vida de Kiri en Nami chuu siempre era lo mismo, sus amigos gastándole bromas, sus estudios y sus actividades en el club de kendo, e incluso un secreto para sus amistades. Pero ese verano lo recordaría siempre ya que le dio más brillo a su vida.

**Pareja:** Yamamoto TakeshixKiri Sakurazukamori.

**Category**: T

**Aclaraciones:** Omedeto Tamyobi Kiri-chan, despues de tanto aqui esta el mini fic prometido como regalo, algo alocado pero de corazón para ti y mi primer mini fic de Yamamoto-kun...Maria-san se que tambien lo adoras asi que espero te guste. De paso estando en mi mes Aniversario (2 años en Fanfictió ) me siento feliz de entregarles mas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, la serie que robó mi corazón.

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 0****2****:****Y…Nos invitar****ón****.**

En una densa oscuridad una pequeña luz brillaba pero al observar mas de cerca se notaba una pequeña silueta recostada en el suelo hecha un ovillo y pequeños sollozos resonaban a su alrededor. De pronto una voz autoritaria pero cargada de comprensión se dejo escuchar.

__No llores Kiri-chan sabes que nunca los lastimaría seriamente, pero de alguna manera el debe entenderte__

De entre la oscuridad una joven idéntica a la que se encontraba en el suelo apareció y se agacho hasta estar a su altura, habían varias diferencias, ella tenia su cabellera roja en vez de castaña, sus ojos se veían mas agresivos pero en ese momento solo mostraban tristeza ya que su contraparte sufría mucho y lo peor es que debía hacerlo en silencio. Ella la alzo hasta abrazarla para tratar de reconfortarla, la castaña solo pudo articular unas pocas cosas antes de ceder al llanto.

__Y-Yo...Perdóname Grimson soy una inútil y ...Tú también sufres por mi culpa...eres mi única confidente te debo tanto...pero yo lo...__

__Shsss...Por favor no llores mas, estoy aquí contigo no voy a dejarte sola, nunca te abandonaría pequeña, descansa, además ese chico idiota no es malo y de verdad se preocupa por ti__

__¿T-Tu crees que Takeshi-kun este interesada en mi? El es un chico muy popular en la escuela y siempre esta rodeado de chicas que lo pretenden__

La pelirroja suspiró pero le habló con ánimos para que la castaña reaccionara.

__El solo te hablo a ti, tú misma lo has visto el notó incluso tu tristeza, ese perfil que mantienes tan bajo que incluso yo que soy tu otra mitad me cuesta notar...Y de no ser así acabaré con el por burlarse de ti__

La pelicastaña abrazo a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

__Gracias Grimson ahora creo que podré descansar__

En una cómoda cama la pelicastaña dormía plácidamente, soñando con el encuentro de esa persona que se hacia especial cada día con esa sonrisa que le brindaba.

**-O-**

La mañana llego para todos, el beisbolista estaba desayunando rápidamente, era tarde y quería pasar por la castaña para ir a la escuela.

_Oy Takeshi ¿Porque la prisa?!_

_Lo siento viejo, quede con alguien y no quiero llegar tarde_

_Oh! Bueno que tengas buen día_

_Nos veremos más tarde_

Se apresuró con su trote matutino, en verdad quería correr rápidamente, no quería faltar para buscarla e ir juntos a la escuela.

__"Kiri-chan, espero aun te encuentres..."__

La vio, los Dioses escucharon sus plegarias, ella caminaba lentamente como si meditara sobre algo realmente serio, pero quería ir junto a ella así que la llamo para darle alcance.

_Kiri-chan! Ohayó..._

_T-Takeshi-kun Ohayó..._

Ella se sonrojó un poco y el también de lo linda que se veía de esa forma, pero para romper el hielo actuó rápido, debía que!.

_Kiri-chan ¿No te molesta si vamos juntos a la escuela?_

La castaña por su parte se sentía en el cielo, el ojiambar con esa bella sonrisa la liberaba de toda preocupación o tristeza, su sola presencia era luz para ella, con un poco de pena pero sonriendo contestó.

_S-Si muchas gracias Takeshi-kun_

Nuevamente el moreno le contaba cosas sobre el baseball y de que después de las vacaciones habría un torneo en la escuela y practicaba mucho para participar, ella por su parte asentía, incluía o preguntaba algunas cosas que no entendía pero el con su sonrisa y sus amables palabras le contestaba, fue la primera vez que ambos internamente querían llegar tarde o nunca llegar a la escuela, pero la realidad es otra y en menos de lo esperado ya estaban en el portón.

_Ya llegamos..._

_Si...¿Vamos al salón?_

_Si..._

Cuando se estaban adentrando a la escuela la pelicastaña fue tropezada por alguien y como consecuencia cayó al suelo.

_Ah!..._

_Kiri-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? Oye ten mas cuidado! ¿Haruka-sempai?_

_Oh! Lo siento no te vi perdóname Kiri-san...Yamamoto-kun siento mucho esto_

Ambos miraron al joven de 3er año que los observaba con una cara de falsa preocupación, sin embargo cuando el moreno le iba a discutir fue detenido por la pelicastaña.

_No se preocupe Haruka-sempai estoy bien_

_Bien debo irme me esperan..._

El joven se fue y los jóvenes lo vieron marchar casi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_En verdad que eso fue a propósito ¿Estas bien Kiri-chan?_

_Creo que a sempai no le gustó que lo venciera delante de los demás, asi que me gane un enemigo..._

Soltó algo decepcionada y triste, el moreno la observó camino hasta estar frente a ella hablándole serio.

_No dejes que te intimide, eres mejor que el, tu no debes menospreciarte y si el decide molestarte también lo estará haciendo conmigo...No permitiré que nadie te lastime_

Ella lo observaba atónita, tanto que inconscientemente unas traviesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes avellanas, el moreno rompió su rostro serio y se asustó al verla así.

_!Ahh Kiri-chan ¿Estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo?_

Ella se limpio las lágrimas y le observo con una radiante sonrisa, cosa que lo dejo embelesado.

_Estoy bien, solo que nadie me había defendido de esa forma, eres la primera persona que lo hace_

El se sintió idiota por quedarse callado, reaccionó un poco sonrojado pero con su singular sonrisa.

_Para lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, solo llámame, siempre vendré en tu ayuda_

Ella asintió y caminaron juntos hasta el aula, desde el segundo piso de la escuela un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azul metalizados observó la escena muy descontento, no solo por la acción del joven de grado superior sino que algo en él le daba un mal presentimiento, no estaría mal vigilarlo ya que el idiota que ose perturbar la paz de Namimori Chuu será mordido hasta la muerte.

**-O-**

Mientras tanto por las calles de Namimori estaban corriendo dos chicos un peliplateado y otro peli castaño, junto a un pequeño de 5 años.

_Reborn! Por tu culpa vamos tarde a la escuela y Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte_

_Cállate! Dame-Tsuna no me contradigas, tenias que hacer ejercicio y tu también Gokudera ¿Acaso no eres su mano derecha?_

La cara del peliplata se iluminó como nunca mientras que al castaño le salía una gotita de sudor en su frente, al ver como su amigo era engañado fácilmente.

_Por su puesto Reborn-san! Soy la mano derecha del décimo, así que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ser digno de estar a su lado_

_Muy bien Gokudera, Tsuna, ustedes junto con Yamamoto vayan a la azotea a la hora del almuerzo debo informarles algo_

_¿Sucedió algo Reborn?_

Preguntó serio el chico castaño, estaba un poco cansado de esas absurdas persecuciones de aquellos que lo querían muerto, en verdad soñaba con seguir disfrutando de la vida en Namimori antes de abandonarla y pasar el resto de ella en Italia. Pero solo se gano una patada en su trasero que lo mando a volar a la entrada de la escuela.

_No discutas! Solo ve ya es tarde y Hibari los esta viendo_

Ambos estudiantes miraron a la ventana del segundo piso y allí estaba el prefecto con tonfas en mano y en su mirada estaban esas peligrosas palabras.

_Hiiiii! Seremos mordidos hasta la muerte vamos_

Asi los chicos corrieron hasta el interior del edificio dando así las campanadas de las clases.

**-O-**

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, a excepción de que la castaña tuvo que soportar el interrogatorio de sus amigas y de paso ver como a los amigos del ojiambar eran regañados por llegar tarde. La campanada del almuerzo llegó y cuando ella se disponía a hablarle sus amigas la atraparon.

_Ah no! Hoy almorzaras con nosotras, debes seguir narrando tu maravilloso encuentro con Takeshi-kun_

_Ah? Y-Yo? Chicas esperan ah!..._

_Sisisisi...Vamos ya!_

Ella fue jalada mientras trataba de resistirse pero también noto la acción de los amigos del ojiambar lo empujaban fuera dando a entender que tampoco podrían reunirse, suspiro derrotada y se fue con ellas al igual que el otro se fue con sus amigos a la azotea.

_Maniático del baseball ¿A donde rayos ibas?..._

_Gokudera yo..._

_Veo que aun falta Ryohei y Hibari, bueno hablare con ellos después_

_Reborn-san!_

_Reborn!_

_Chiquitin!_

Todos miraban el nuevo atuendo del pequeño tutor, estaba conformado por una maleta de viaje con muchas estampillas de distintas partes del mundo, en su mano cargaba varios pasajes de avión.

_¿Y eso que es?_

_Son sus pasajes, son por las vacaciones de verano_

El pequeño le entrego a cada uno su pasaje y leyeron el destino y la estadía.

_¿Hawaii? Reborn!..._

_¿Que? ¿No te gusta?..._

_No tenemos dinero y mucho menos pasaporte_

Todos fueron testigos del brillo en los oscuros ojos del arcobaleno, mostro una siniestra sonrisa y saco nuevamente unos papeles.

_Sabia que dirías eso, así que aquí están sus pasaportes y unas tarjetas doradas con suficiente dinero en $ para gastar mientras estén allá_

_Ahaha! No entiendo como haces esto!_

_Lo hago y yá, bien hablare con Ryohei y Hibari, además Yamamoto toma..._

El pequeño le entrego un nuevo boleto con un sobre.

_Esto es para que la invites a ella, seria una buena oportunidad para ti y de paso te ayudare un poco_

El beisbolista se sonrojo y los presentes notaron el nerviosismo.

_!Chiquitin yo...Gracias lo haré ahora mismo!_

El joven corrió dejando a sus amigos desconcertados por su acción y al tutor con una gran sonrisa, pero su alumno se canso de sus juegos y le replico.

_¿Que pasa con Yamamoto Reborn?_

_Si Reborn-san, desde ayer esta actuando extraño_

_Hmn...Digamos que el si tuvo el valor de hablar con la chica que le gusta y en esta oportunidad le dira sus sentimientos, Dame-Tsuna aprende mas de Yamamoto y dile lo que sientes a Kyoko_

_Hiiiii! ¿Y-Yamamoto tiene novia?_

_¿La invitara para decirle sus sentimientos?_

_Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Gokudera, voy a invitarla y deberías de imitar la acción de Yamamoto y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sientes a ella_

_Ahhahahh! Reborn-san! Yo! No se de que..._

El tutor se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la azotea les volvió a hablar.

_Ya saben salimos en una semana preparen todo que la limusina de Vongola los buscara en sus casas_

Asi se marchó dejando sonrojados a los aludidos.

**-O-**

El corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio, esperaba no encontrarse a Hibari en el proceso, no quería pelear solo deseaba invitarla al viaje. Cuando llego cerca de las canchas la vio conversando animadamente con sus amigas, ella mostraba esa sonrisa tan tierna, se armo de valor y se dirigió hasta ellas.

_Chicas disculpen puedo hablar con Kiri-chan, solo será un momento_

_Claro Takeshi-kun..._

_Gracias, vamos Kiri-chan_

_S-Si...esta bien_

Ella estaba sonrojada, el solo un poco pero luego de distanciarse un poco de ellas empezó su plan de acción.

_Kiri-chan...eto! Verás mis amigos y yo vamos a pasar estas vacaciones en la playa y quería saber si..._

_¿Si...?_

_Si querías venir, en verdad seria increíble que fueras_

_Yo..._

"_Acepta..."_

_"¿Grimson?_"

"_Vamos, es cierto tú te mereces pasar un buen rato y el sufre esperando tu respuesta_"

_"¿Estas segura de esto?_"

"_Yo estoy contigo no pasará nada_"

"_Esta bien, luego hablare con mi padre_"

Ella miró al chico que estaba mas nervioso que ella y le sonrió.

_Esta bien Takeshi-kun, iré contigo_

_¿Enserio? Que bien, aquí esta el pasaje de avión, una notificación para tu pasaporte y donde nos alojaremos, del dinero también me encargo así que solo lleva tus cosas_

_Bien lo haré..._

_Ah! Lo olvidaba hoy no hay practicas ¿Nos vamos juntos al finalizar clases?_

_S-Si esta bien..._

El joven se fue corriendo y la castaña regreso con sus amigas que estaban súper emocionadas por lo que el chico le había dicho.

_Kyaaaa! Kiri-chan ¿Que te dijo?_

_Sii! Vimos que te entrego algo_

_Vamos habla nos morimos por saber_

_E-El me invito a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Hawaii_

_!¿Queeee?! Kyaaaaaa!_

Definitivo, ese grito se escuchó en toda la escuela y por supuesto las amigas de la chica solo destilaban corazones, estrellas y otras cosas que no podía definir, la tomaron de sus manos y empezaron a agitarlas alocadamente.

_Amiga eres increíble..._

_Si mira que apenas y se hablaron y ya te invito a salir_

_Bueno tampoco es que fuesen desconocidos ambos solo que luego de conversar mas la relación va de maravilla_

La castaña quedó pensativa al respecto, en verdad el chico era un poco despreocupado en algunas cosas pero fuera de eso muy gentil, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los que se encontraran en dificultades ¿Pero ese es su verdadera personalidad? O ¿Algo mas se escondía en ese gentil rostro? Bien no quería parar a un manicomio por andar pensando tonterías, esta era su oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y tal vez tener el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que el no la rechazara. Volvió a mirar a sus amigas y estas solo hablaban de las bebidas que ella pediría o que la llevarían al centro para que comprara su traje de baño. La campana sonó dando por finalizado el almuerzo y cada uno regreso a sus respectivos salones. En las clases ambos se miraban de vez en vez, pues los nervios , ahora el viaje si que la tenia alterada. El restop de las clases paso con normalidad y a la hora de la salida, el ojiambar se despidió de sus amigos.

_Tsuna, Gokudera, lo siento pero hoy me voy con Kiri-chan_

_Hmn… ¿Sakurazukamori-san?_

_Si…Nos vemos mañana_

El chico corrió hasta la salida del salón donde la peli castaña lo esperaba.

_¿Nos vamos?_

_Si…_

Así ellos se perdieron de vista, por otro lado el peliplata se quedo asombrado de como el despreocupado beisbolista iba acompañado por una linda chica, ya que el admitía que Sakurazukamori era una joven muy tierna la cual le recordaba. Agitó su cabeza por sus pensamientos y le hablo a su jefe.

_Décimo ¿Nos vamos?..._

_Hmn.. no debemos esperar a Onii-san, Kyoko-chan fue por el y creo que abajo nos esta esperando Haru_

_Tksss… Esa mujer estúpida y el cabeza de césped siempre haciendo esperar al décimo_

_Tranquilo Gokudera-kun! Es solo que Reborn pidió la reunión para terminar de entregar los boletos y dar otras indicaciones_

Después de unos 10 minutos todo estaban reunidos y comenzó la reunión del arcobaleno con los guardianes explicando todo e incluso entregando de inmediato la tarjeta dorada con la cual se costearían los gastos durante el viaje.

_Kyaaaaaaaaa Haru tendrá que ir rápidamente de compras desu!_

_Haru-chan voy contigo, yo también necesito algunas cosas para el viaje_

_Gracias Kyoko-chan…_

_!AL EXTREMO SAWADA VAMOS A HAWAII!..._

_Uy cállate eres tan escandaloso cabeza de césped ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?_

_G-Gokudera-kun, Onii-san ya cálmense_

_Bien terminen de arreglar sus cosas y en una semana la limusina pasara por ustedes hasta el aeropuerto_

Todos asintieron y dispusieron a marcharse a sus casas.

**-O-**

En una mansión, un joven llego con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro al divisar a un hombre mayor fumando un habano.

_Tio Faust aquí tienes!..._.

Le lanzo un folder y cuando el hombre lo abrió saco unas fotografías y algunos papeles con datos.

_Ya veo, ya veo es bastante parecido_

_¿A que te refieres con parecido tio?_

En esta ocasión fue el hombre que saco una fotografía y también lanzo otra lo cual el otro al recibirlas se quedo bastante asombrado.

_¿Quien es este hombre y porque se parece tanto a Sawada?_

_Fácil mi querido sobrino, ese sujeto fundo a la familia Vongola hace 400 años y como el vino aquí a Japón Sawada Tsunayoshi es descendiente directo de sangre y como el único con vida heredará la organización, cosa que debo impedir_

_Aun no me creo eso de que Sawada sea lo que tu dices, el se deja golpear incluso de mi y nunca nada me ha pasado_

_Muy sencillo, incluso nosotros desconocíamos de su existencia, no fue hasta que murieron los candidatos en Italia que su existencia salió a la luz_

_Ya veo, esto no quiero perdérmelo…_

_Eso que significa Haruka…_

_Ellos en una semana saldrán a Hawaii de vacaciones e incluso mi enemigo irá y te aseguro que esta vez acabaré con ella_

_Bien llamare a unos contactos, tendré todo listo en unos días_

El hombre volvió a tomar el folder para seguir leyendo sobre los que irían a la isla a vacacionar, seria la oportunidad perfecta para ascender de rango en su familia.

**-O-**

Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el vecindario y al llegar a casa de la pelicastaña, el ojiambar le hablo.

_Kiri-chan, espero no tengas problemas con el permiso, mis amigos, e incluso Kyoko-chan irán al viaje…Se…Que todo esto va muy rápido, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te lastimaría y…cuando estemos allá quisiera conversar de algo contigo_

Ella se sonrojó y trato de sonar lo mas normal posible, ya que pusieras donde pusieras esas palabras, todo sonaba a confesión.

_E-Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo también se que todo va rápido pero al mismo tiempo es bueno porque yo me siento bien a tu lado Takeshi-kun…Bien, debo irme descansa_

_Tu también! …_

El joven se marchó y la chica al cerrar la puerta de su casa suspiró, eso si que casi la mata de un infarto, dio vueltas de la felicidad, no cabía en su ser, pero se detuvo ya que debía enfrentar un obstáculo mas en su camino. Su padre, estaba segura que su padre se opondría rotundamente al viaje, pero esta vez no cedería a sus caprichos, ella era feliz por primera vez en su vida y no permitiría que el orgullo de su padre le arruinara el momento.

"_Asi es mi pequeña, mantente firme y si el se atreve a hacerte algo, yo saldré en tu ayuda y le daré una lección al muy bastardo por entrometerse_"

"_Tranquila Grimson, se que papá suele ser muy frio pero desde la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana veo un astivo de lucidez en sus decisiones_"

…**.Flashback…**

_La pelicastaña se levantó temprano, desayuno y comenzó s rutina antes de arreglarse e ir a la escuela, fue en ese momento que su padre apareció._

__Kiri necesitamos hablar__

_Ella lo observo y luego camina hasta donde estaba el._

__Dime padre__

__Ayer tuvimos un percance con Grimson Moon, ya habíamos hablado de ello, debes soportar la presión…__

__¿Porque padre?...__

_Era la primera vez que la chica levantaba la voz, el hombre podía observar el cansancio pero de la situación en su ojos._

__Sabes muy bien por que, sin embargo tampoco quiero que esa loca se apodere de ti cada vez que no aguantes la situación frente a tus ojos, yo creo en ti Kiri, solo deseo que mi hija sea fuerte para cuando toque suceder a la familia__

__¿Que pasara con mi vida padre? ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de vivir mi vida?__

_El hombre no contesto a eso, porque realmente no sabría que responder, si decía que no esa maniática saldría a armar un alboroto y no quería lidiar con ella, no quería hacerle daño a su propia hija, pero tampoco quería admitir que ella tenia derecho a buscar a alguien y ser feliz. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir le respondió._

__No soy tan frio, eres mi hija y me preocupo por ti__

_Así la joven se quedo pensando sobre las palabras de su padre._

…**.Flashback…**

La joven se golpeo sus mejillas e hizo una pose de fuerza.

_Bien! Hoy mismo hablare con papá y le diré que con su consentimiento o sin el, me iré de vacaciones de verano a Hawaii…¿Estas conmigo Grimson?_

"_Claro que si, vamos golpea en la cara a ese vejete y larguémonos de una buena vez_"

De esa forma se encamino hasta la casa solo que ella no notó que estaba siendo observada por un pequeño de traje negro y fédora.

_Kiri Sakurazukamori…Hmn… Interesante, me divertiré en grande descubriendo ¿Quién es esa tal Grimson?_

Sonrio con malicia.

**Continuará…..**

**N/A**: Bien, bien que tal la otra personalidad de Kiri-chan? Pues fue una idea que ella misma me dio y me salió asi, verán es personalidad emergió debido a un suceso que se recordara mas adelante, por otro lado yujuuuuuu van a Hawaii este Reborn si que se las sabe todas, para el próximo capitulo estarán llegando a la isla y no serán los únicos como vieron en este capitulo. Mina-san espero haya sido de su agrado y ahora a contestar reviews:

**sheblunar****:** Pues no es nada a lo que se desatará una vez lleguen a su destino, creo que Kiri-chan dependerá de ella ya que la situación se torna peligrosa para los Vongola, arigato por leer la historia.

**Kiri (guess):** Mi niña linda espero este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el aterior… (abrazo) mi niña linda TQM.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Y Vamos al Encuentro de Nuestros Destino

**"Y…Sucedió un Verano"**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La vida de Kiri en Nami chuu siempre era lo mismo, sus amigos gastándole bromas, sus estudios y sus actividades en el club de kendo, e incluso un secreto para sus amistades. Pero ese verano lo recordaría siempre ya que le dio más brillo a su vida.

**Pareja:** Yamamoto TakeshixKiri Sakurazukamori.

**Category**: T

**Aclaraciones:** Omedeto Tamyobi Kiri-chan, despues de tanto aqui esta el mini fic prometido como regalo, algo alocado pero de corazón para ti y mi primer mini fic de Yamamoto-kun...Maria-san se que tambien lo adoras asi que espero te guste. De paso estando en mi mes Aniversario (2 años en Fanfictió ) me siento feliz de entregarles mas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, la serie que robó mi corazón.

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 0****3****:****Y…Vamos al Encuentro de Nuestro Destino.**

La chica pelicastaña tenia una fuerte discucion con su padre, estaba alterada, no entendia porque su padre no confiaba en ella, en sus habilidades y sobre todo en sus decisiones.

_!Una Sakurazukamori en ese pais tan libertino es inconcebible!_

_!Lo que es inconcevible es que a estas alturas tu creas que estamos en la epoca Bakumatsu!*...Es el siglo XXI todo es diferente, todo ha cambiado, aunque no perdamos la costumbre de la herencia de tecnicas no significa que tengamos que ser conservadores rechazando los cambios!_

_!Kiri...!_

_!Si no lo quieres entender...entonces buscate otro heredero para la familia... Yo paso!_

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos salió del estudio donde estaba su padre golpeandose mentalmente, se habia prometido intentar comprender a su hija, pero nuevamente el maldito orgullo esta alejando mas a su propia hija al punto que ya lo ve como un enemigo.

_¿Que voy a hacer con ella?...Shinta!_

_¿Me ha llamado jefe?_

_Vigila a mi hija, y haga lo que haga no interfieras, solo observa y me informas_

_Como ordene..._

El joven de cabellera verde se retiró del recinto y el hombre siguio leyendo unos documentos.

**-O-**

La mañana llego nuevamente, y por coincidencia todos se encontraron en la escuela, era el ultimo dia de clases y querian que terminaran lo antes posible. La castaña se habia mostrado un poco decaida, cosa que sus amiga y el beisbolista notaron a leguas, no quisieron hacer mencion de nada ya que temian ponerla peor.

_Oye Kyria-chan, Kiri-chan se ve muy triste ¿Que podemos hacer para contentarla?_

_No sean entrometidas, dejenla en paz_

_Pero Kariya-san no entiendes, odiamos verla asi de triste_

_Yo creo saber la razón y el unico que puede ayudarla es Takeshi-kun_

_!Takeshi-kun!..._

Hablaron al unisono.

_Shisss...!No hagan tanto escandalon estamos en clases!_

_Lo sentimos mucho, pero si lo que dices es cierto debemos hablar con el para que actue_

_!Dios ustedes no cambian!_

El beisbolista vio el escandalo que tenian las amigas de la castaña y volteo a ver a la chica que solo observaba la ventana, bueno el no era experto en animar a alguien pero habia prometido no volver a verla triste, esperaria a la hora del almuerzo para conversar con ella. La campana sonó y antes de que al grupo le diera chance de acercarse a ella, el beisbolista la abordó, la tomó de la mano sacandola del salon de inmediato. La pelicastaña estaba sin habla por el accionar del joven y este solo la llevaba directamente a la azotea. Al llegar cerro la puerta y coloco un tubo para trancar la puerta, al darle la cara ella no sabia si ella estaba mas afectada o era el ojiambar, esas orbes cargaban incluso mas tristeza de las que ella misma reflejaba, el se acercó y tomo su mano pero esta vez con sumo cuidado.

_Peleaste con tu padre ¿Verdad?_

_T-Takeshi-kun! ¿Como lo sabes?_

_Pues yo tengo solo a mi padre y a pesar de que nos llevamos bien, hay ocaciones en las que reñimos por cualquier estupidez_

Ella se sintió tan descubierta que miró a otro lado pero al sentir la calidez de esa mano le impulso a seguir hablando.

_Mi familia es antigua, todos han heredado las tecnicas y liderado la familia, ahora es mi turno pero el no entiende, los tiempos han cambiado y sin embargo mi padre, actual lider, quiere privarme de toda libertad...Takeshi-kun, solo quiero vivir mi vida, quiero viajar, conocer, quiero ir...contigo_

Lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo y con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de esas hermosas orbes castañas. Pero de la nada apareció un niño como de alrededor 5 años con un traje de ¿Turista?

_Aloha!..._

_Chiquitin! Ió...!_

_Takeshi-kun ¿Quien es?_

_Ah! Si, el es Reborn, tutor de Tsuna y encargado de organizar el viaje para nosotros_

_M-Mucho gusto Reborn-kun!_

_Toma..._

El pequeño le entrego una tarjeta con unos datos y una dirección, ella lo miro y el pequeño sonreia muy jovial.

_¿Te falta un documento para tu pasaporte verdad? Ve con el, te lo entregara al decir que vienes de mi parte_

_¿E-Enserio? Pero yo..._

_¿Acaso no vas?_

Ella se sintió acorralada, ademas de lo sorprendida por lo mucho que sabia el pequeño, pero habia dado su palabra asi que tomó la tarjeta y miró a ambos determinada a todo.

_Claro que lo haré! Le di mi palabra a Takeshi-kun!...Muchas gracias Reborn-kun!_

La joven hizo una reverencia. El tutor sonrio nuevamente correspondiendo el gesto ante el atónito beisbolista que no salia de su asombro por el accionar de la pelicastaña.

_No es nada, te pasara buscando un auto de la compañia Vongola_

_¿Compañia Vongola?_

_Si, es una compañia en la que Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari y otros trabajaran cuando terminen la escuela (Si claro la compañia XD )_

_Entiendo, felicidades Takeshi-kun, es bueno que ya tengas una oportunidad de trabajo al graduarte_

_¿Ah? Si, jajajajaja..._

_Bueno me retiro, nos veremos mañana en el Aeropuerto de Namimori_

Y asi como ese pequeño habia llegado, se marchó. La pelicastaña observó al beisbolista mientras apretaba la tarjeta.

_Takeshi-kun, lo siento en verdad estaba asustada por lo que me ocurrió pero ahora todo esta bien, al salir de la escuela ire en busca del papel y me iré a hacer maletas_

_!Y-Yo te acompañarè!_

_No Takeshi-kun! Tienes prácticas, puedo hacerlo..._

Ella camino hasta quedar frente a el, tomó sus manos y las apretó fuertemente agitandolas solo un poco. Al mirarlo le brindo una radiante sonrisa, el se perdió en ella.

_Nos veremos mañana Takeshi-kun, prometeme que nos divertiremos mucho este verano_

El sonrio, un poco sonrojado pero apretó el agarre para confirmar sus palabras.

_!Claro que si, lo pasaremos genial ya lo verás!_

Ella dio dos pasos y se acercó lo suficienta para dejar un casto beso en su mejilla.

_Es una promesa entonces..._

Se soltó del agarre y se marchó rápidamente, el ojiambar estaba perdido, llevo su mano a la mejilla, eso fue tan repentino, sentía que moriría allí mismo de la felicidad, la calidez no bajaba, camino hasta la pared que estaba en la puerta que da con las escaleras y se dejo caer, cerro sus ojos prometiéndose que a toda costa le diría todo al llegar a la isla, ella quería disfrutar así que se encargaría que fuese algo inolvidable, no solo para ella , sino para los dos.

**-O-**

Mientras en la oficina del comité disciplinario, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul metalizados, pensaba en la propuesta de ese gran oponente como lo era "el bebé" ese pequeñin tenia una fuerza magistral y sintió en carne propia su fuerza, con solo recordar la palíza le dio tenia ganas de buscarlo y cobrarselas todas, aunque la propuesta estaba mas tentadora.

…**.Flashback…**

_Un pequeño con traje y fedora observaba al prefecto llenar unos documentos y luego sostuvo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el visitante._

__¿Sabes algo acerca de Haruka Ootori?__

_El lo observo y luego volvio la vista a sus papeles._

__Solo se que ese hervivoro se destaca en los de su grado en Kendo y que su familia es adinerada__

__Si, pero esa es la parte que ellos dejan ver, en cambio yo si se otra cosa de ellos__

__!Habla bebé!__

__No te apures, pues su apellido es Ootori Schillaci__

__¿Italiano?...__

__En parte, su tio es Faust Schillaci, enemigo de los Vongola, esta trafiacando armas y heroina hasta Japón__

_Eso si no le gustó al prefecto, que gente viniera a ensuciar su bella y tranquila Namimori eso no lo iba a tolerar._

__!Lo morderé hasta la muerte...!_ _

__Que coincidencia, casualmente Haruka se tomó a personal la derrota en contra de Kiri Sakurazukamori, la pretendiente de Yamamoto y al enterarse del paseo de verano a Hawaii, tanto Faust como Haruka iran a ese lugar para vengarse, uno a asesinar a Tsuna y el otro a kiri__

_El vio el accionar del joven con la chica, asi que mas o menos se hacia una idea. Por otro lado tendria la oportunidad de machacar a ese hervivoro por perturbar la paz en Namimori ya que si esa basura entraba a Japón seria distribuida por todos lados._

__¿Que propones bebé?…__

__Ven con nosotros al paseo, tendras todo, tarjeta dorada para comprar lo que quieras y retirar efectivo, tu hotel estara a parte del de los chicos y solo tendras que esperar el momento oportuno para morderlo ¿Si es que puedes?...__

__¿Me quieres de guardaespaldas del herbívoro?...__

__Ese ya es tu deber como guardián de la nube, en cambio estoy haciendo esto porque incluso nosotros los Vongola solo manejamos el negocio de las armas y tecnología, en cambio aquel que ose ensuciar nuestro nombre con estos actos serán eliminados, para Faust somos un obstáculo y eso te convierte a ti también en uno, por eso el vendrá por ti__

_El pelinegro sonrió con malicia y observo la ventana que ya se estaba acercando la hora de salida de los estudiantes._

__¿Van todos los herbívoros?__

__No, solo iran Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Tsuna y las chicas__

__Bien bebé, iré al viaje…__

__Aquí tienes el pasaporte, las fiestas y reuniones en las que estaremos, además que tendrás que asistir a unas clases de baile, tendrás una tutora privada y te aseguro que ella no tiene nada de herbívora__

_Le pareció un fastidio, pero si iba a esas islas en el pacifico, tendría que hacer algo ¿no?_

__Hibari, mañana vendrá un auto por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto__

_El pelinegro soltó un gruñido y el pequeño hitman salió del lugar._

…**.Fin Flashback…**

Eso seria muy divertido, ya estaba harto de los debiluchos, bueno tampoco era que eran así, el se había vuelto exponencialmente mas fuerte y lo seguía haciendo, odiaba admitirlo pero era gracias al rey de los herbívoros y su manada. Volvió a sus deberes de terminar de revisar unos archivos, estaría fuera por alrededor de unas 3 semanas, demasiado tiempo fuera de su amada ciudad pero era por una buena causa, terminar con su aburrimiento.

**-O-**

Las clases finalizaron y pues la algarabía no se hizo esperar, incluso a sabiendas de que el prefecto podía morderlos hasta la muerte, pero ya eran libres de clases, tareas y todos esos ejercicios, era hora de disfrutar de playa, piscina o montaña, fuese lo que fuese pero lejos de la escuela. El beisbolista acompaño a la pelicastaña hasta la salida de la escuela.

_Takeshi-kun! Nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto_

_Por favor ten cuidado camino a casa_

_Lo tendré…_

Ella se marchó y tristemente el ojiambar observaba mientras se alejaba.

_Tranquilo Yamamoto, iré con ella…_

De unos arbustos el pequeño hitman salió sorprendiendo al beisbolista.

_Chiquitin! …Cuento contigo, me preocupa desde el incidente de ayer_

_Y no estas equivocado_

_¿Que quieres decir?_

_Mañana en el avión hablaremos, mejor la alcanzo_

_Esta bien…_

Así el pequeño transformo a su camaleón en un pequeño planeador y alzo vuelo en dirección por donde se había ido la chica. El joven regreso a sus actividades e el club, el tendría que regresar pronto ya que se acercaba un gran partido y quería jugar en el. La joven por su lado se dirigió a la zona del centro de Namimori, como era temprano había mucha gente, volvió a leer la dirección y encontró el local, era una agencia de viajes "**Vongola Airlines, Inc**." Ella se sorprendió, en verdad si que era importante esa compañía Vongola, entro y de inmediato fue abordada por el personal de la agencia, ella mostro la tarjeta y el joven que estaba a cargo la paso a una oficina mas privada.

_Usted es la señorita Sakurazukamori, bien el señor Reborn me dijo que usted necesitaba esto_

Le entrego un sobre donde estaban los documentos faltantes y su pasaporte listo, ella miro al joven que sonreía mientras entregaba otra programación.

_Esto también es para usted, no se preocupe, es algo que será al final de su viaje_

_Muchas gracias_

_Siempre a la orden y que tenga un feliz viaje_

Ella salió del lugar, estaba un poco confundida, todo estaba saliendo bien, demasiado para su gusto, claro a excepción de la discusión de su padre, pero fuese escapada o desheredada ella iría al viaje. Fue a otras tiendas a comprar lo que necesitaría, al fin y al cabo ya tenia la tarjeta dorada con la pagaría todos sus gastos, incluso cuando el chico dijo que pagaría todo por ella. Se sonrojó al recordar lo de la azotea, fue un impulso, reacciono cuando ya había besado su mejilla, llevo su mano a sus labios, sonrio y dio vueltas ganándose miradas de la gente, cosa que le importo poco, estaba enamorada y era normal hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"_Veo que estas de muy buen humor, espero cuando lleguemos a casa ese maldito viejo no arruine el humor que ese cara de idiota se encargo de levantar_"

_¿Grimson? Jajaja tranquila, ya tomé una decisión iremos el quiera o no_

"_Así me gusta pequeña, arriésgate, sino estarás atada para siempre y odiaría verte triste…Dándome al mismo tiempo el valor de matarlo por interferir en tu vida_"

_Grimson sabes que yo nunca te permitiría hacer tal cosa, pero en algo tienes razón, me arriesgaré lo amo y quiero que el lo sepa_

"Bien, hey mira ese bañador esta muy lindo y es de mi color favorito mídetelo a ver"

_!Grimson!..._

"_Bueno, yo solo decía, en verdad se vería muy bien en ti_"

_Bien, lo hare porque también me gustó_

Así la pelicastaña se adentró a la tienda, luego de realizar esas compras salió a buscar otras cosas y se dispuso a regresar a casa. El arcobaleno vigilo todos sus movimientos, en eso noto a un chico peli verde que vigilaba los movimientos de la chica. El los siguió hasta la residencia, donde después de que ella ingresara el lo hizo de igual forma. No quería adentrarse más a la propiedad y supuso que eran hombres de la familia Sakurazukamori, entonces decidió marcharse.

**-O-**

La pelicastaña llego a su casa y fue recibida por las sirvientas.

_Kiri-sama, su padre quiere verla..._

_Dile que lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer_

_Veo que tienes prisa_

Ante ella se encontraba su padre, se notaba mas tranquilo que la noche anterior, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que le llegara hablando cuando su orgullo es mas grande que su apellido.

_Kiri, solo queria decirte que espero disfrutes tus vacaciones y cuida tus espaldas, no debes confiar mucho en extraños_

_¿Apruebas el viaje?_

_Aun no estoy de acuerdo pero es tu vida y esta bien que aprendas a verla desde tu perspectiva_

Ella lo miró unos momentos y sonrio mientras hacia una reverencia.

_Gracias padre, prometo estar siempre en contacto y sobre todo, poner en práctica nuestro estilo de lucha en caso de que se presente algo_

El lider de los Sakurazukamori asintió y ella salio corriendo feliz con las bolsas que traia del centro, en eso el chico de cabello verde entro y siguio al hombre mayor al estudio.

_Shinta, dime ¿Que sucedio hoy?_

El joven entrego un folder y el hombre lo abrio de inmediato sacando algunas fotografias.

_¿Quien es el chico?_

_Su nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, vive a unas cuantas cuadras de aqui, tiene 16 años y es el capitan del equipo de baseball de la escuela, tambien practica kendo aunque no pertenece a ningun club_

_Los otros que estan aqui..._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 años, no pertenece a ningun club de la escuela y tampoco es muy diestro en las actividades escolares, lo apodan Dame-Tsuna_

_Que apodo tan extraño, bien sigue..._

_Sasagawa Ryohei y Sasagawa Kyoko, 17 y 15 años, la chica cursa en el mismo salon que Kiri-sama mientras que su hermano es el capitan del club de boxeo y va en tercer año. Gokudera Hayato, 16 años, estudiante de intercambio, italo-japones..._

_¿Italiano?...Hmn..._

_Si, su padre es un hombre acaudalado pero no pude investigar mas y la ultima fotografia es la de la agencia de viaje_

_Vongola...¿Vongola? ¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre_

El hombre camino un poco por el estudió y recordó.

_Llamaré a un contacto, Shinta empaca tus cosas, deberas seguir a mi hija hasta su lugar de vacaciones...Estamos tratando con gente poderosa, la familia Vongola son el pilar principal de la mafia en Italia y escuche que ya tienen a su décimo lider seleccionado, por ello son blanco facil y ademas..._

El hombre tomó la fotografia donde salia un infante en traje.

_Este bebé es el asesino número 1 en el mundo, su nombre es Reborn, mi hija esta segura bajo su cuidado pero no dejo de estar nervioso_

_¿Porque no deja a Kiri-sama? _

_Porque si no la dejo salir, Grimson Moon lo hará y no sabes cuanto la odio_

_Entiendo, entonces me retiro_

El joven salio del estudio y el hombre tomó nuevamente la fotografia del chico pelinegro.

_Ha crecido tu hijo Tsuyoshi, veamos si es digno de estar al lado de mi hija_

Guardó todas las fotografias y tomó su telefono marcando a un contacto existente, tenia que buscar el pasaporte y el boleto del que seria sus ojos en Hawaii.

**-O-**

En un jet privado iban tío y sobrino conversando ya que habían muchas cosas que el más joven no entendía.

_Tio Faust explícame más sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi y los demás que están con el_

_Bueno, veras ellos son los próximos que lideraran a la Familia Vongola, los más poderosos de toda Italia, sin embargo ellos no permiten que mis negocios fluyan como yo quiero, digamos que siguen ciertas reglas desde tiempos ancestrales, te lo dije, es una familia con 400 años de historia y siempre han estado a la cabeza en todo desde los negocios de las armas hasta tecnología avanzada, ellos excluyen todo lo que tenga que ver con estupefacientes, tráfico de órganos y La trata de personas_

_Pero se que si el chico Sawada muere la familia quedara sin herederos ¿Verdad? Acaso ¿No pueden elegir a otro en su lugar?_

_No, ellos cuidan desde esos tiempos unos anillos, esos tesoros guardan grandes poderes que pueden ser liberados con llamas según el elemento al que pertenezca y solo de alguien que posea la sangre de esa familia y si ese chico muere la organización se desplomará_

El hombre abrió unos archivos que su sobrino fue revisando y quedándose sin aire cada vez.

_¿Y Sawada tiene esa llama tan poderosa? Entonces ¿Por qué siempre se deja golpear de los abusivos?_

_Fácil, él no puede llamar la atención hasta que lo nombren líder en la ceremonia de sucesión y yo debo evitarlo a toda costa_

_Ya veo por eso partimos antes que ellos_

_Si, necesitamos estar cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que no nos descubran, hay un asesino profesional está cerca y es bastante peligroso_

El chico asintió y luego ellos se recostaron, aún estaban lejos de su destino, pero al mismo tiempo cerca de su venganza.

**-O-**

La mañana llegó junto a un sol brillante, ese dia prometia sorpresas y mucha alegria. La pelicastaña tenia lista su maleta, usaba un jean celeste con una camisa amarilla con estampado, a su lado estaba su maleta cuando escucho la bocina que indicaba de que estaban esperandola, al abrir las puertas un aunto negro con el logo de la aerolínea la esperaba.

_Buenos días Sakurazukamori-san permítame su maleta_

_Si, tome gracias_

El joven guardo la maleta y luego abrió la puerta para ingresa a una lujosa limusina, tenia de todo, refrigerios, televisión y folletos de la isla. Volvió su vista al conductor.

_Disculpe ¿Estos autos irán por barco hasta Hawaii?_

_No, los autos del Tour ya se encuentran en la isla, vamos al aeropuerto que el Jet ya está listo para llevarla hasta su destino_

Ella observaba nuevamente los folletos, las playas eran bellísimas y el hotel donde se hospedarían se veía inmenso. Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto y el carro se desvió directamente a una pista privada, en ese momento diviso que ya todos se encontraban esperando para abordar un gran jet con ese mismo logo, increíble, en verdad esa corporación era acaudalada. Bajo del auto una vez el chofer abriera la puerta.

_!Kiri-chan Ohayó!..._

_Kiri-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Kyoko-chan, Takeshi-kun, si estoy bien_

_Bueno vamos abordando y una vez en nuestros asientos les explicare cómo será el Tour Vongola Summer!_

Hablo el pequeño que conoció el día anterior. Era increíble el interior, los asientos eran por cubículos pero tenía una pequeña sala de reunión y todo estábamos listo para la explicación que daría el pequeño.

_Bien, antes que nada chicos ella es Kiri Sakurazukamori y vacacionará con nosotros este año_

_Soy Miura Haru, encantada de conocerte desú!_

_Mucho gusto Miura-san_

_!AL EXTREMO SOY SASAGAWA RYOHEI Y ES UN PLACER TENERTE CON NOSOTROS!_

_Gokudera Hayato, vamos en el mismo salón_

_Que bueno que aceptaste venir Kiri-chan nos divertiremos en grande ¿Verdad Hana?_

_Si.._

_Mientras los monos se comporten_

Ella sonreía, conocer nuevos amigos, no estaba en sus planes pero le venía bien ser más abierta con los demás. Luego el pequeño llamo su atención para proseguir.

_Bien como ya nos conocemos hablare sobre el Tour Vongola Summer, este consta de tres fases: La primera será una sección de clases de bailes durante una semana ya que al final de la misma se presentara un shows donde ustedes estarán VIP, en ese caso, el primero es un enfrentamiento de Electronic Music "David Guetta y Afrojack" con una presentación especial de Owl City_

Todos se veían muy entusiasmados, eran dos grandes de la música y no se perderían eso por nada del mundo.

_Bien la segunda fase es: 2 fiestas intermedias una de la misma música de la isla, será al aire libre y la del final de la semana vendrán: Hilary Duff, Nickelback, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, 3 Doors Down y Green Day por Estados Unidos y por Asia Shinee y PSY_

_Kyaaaa! Haru ama esas bandas moriré_

_La última fase terminara con unos paseos por las otras islas y las clases finales ya que en la última semana se presentaran en 2 días seguidos los mejores de la música latina: entre ellos Marc Anthony "Vivir mi vida Word Tour 2013, Tito el Bambino, Carlos Vives y otros mas_

Decir que no estaban emocionados era mentira, esos chicos morirían allí mismo, los mejores estarían esos días de vacaciones y estarían en primera fila para disfrutar de las mejores vacaciones que Vongola les podía ofrecer (Kyaaaa Reborn yo quiero estar en la familia, si los consientes así, ya quiero saber la paga). Luego tomó un papel dando las indicaciones de como iban a estar distribuidos en el Jet.

_Hmn.. Veamos Tsuna y Kyoko en el Cubiculo 01_

_Hiii!..._

_Jujuju Vamos Tsuna-kun!_

_E-Esta bien.._

_Ahora Hayato y Haru en el cubículo 2_

_!Pero Reborn-san!..._

Sus palabras muruieron en su boca al ver la mirada que recibia del hitman trago hondo y empezó a caminar con la peli castaña oscura, el peque prosiguió.

_Bien ahora Ryohei y Hana en el cubículo 3_

_!AL EXTREMO VAMOS KUROKAWA!_

_No grites, no se como tu hermana no esta sorda_

_Bien ahora Takeshi y Kiri en el cubículo 4, tengan un feliz viaje, yo ire en el cubículo 5 con Bianchi_

_Oh! Gracias Chiquitín_

Ellos se miraron y empezaron a caminar hasta su cubículo pero cuando perdieron de vista a los demás se acercaron lo suficiente para tomarse de las manos. Este prometía ser el viaje de los sueños y esperanzas, pero también con el acecho de la venganza y la muerte, solo ellos decidirán que destino darle a sus vidas.

**Continuará…..**

**N/A**: Aloha! ¿Qué tal el capi? Un poco cariñoso ¿no? Bien ya van rumbo a la isla y con esto comienza la verdadera aventura ¿Quién quiere acción? Pues soltare que la habrá de los dos aspectos jujuju / " Mina-san espero haya sido de su agrado y ahora a contestar reviews:

**sheblunar****:** : Pues me siento mal dejarlo hasta allí pero tranquila veras mucha acción a partir del capitulo 4 jojjo lo importante es que ya están en Hawaii y allí estarán disfrutando de las islas y los grandes conciertos que se presentaran allá.

**Kiri (guess):** Ya veras pequeña como todo empieza a mejorar para el próximo capitulo, no te preocupes y veras más acción por parte de Grimson Moon, no te desesperes y disfruta de estos capis geniales.

**NARUKO96 :** Que bueno que te ha gustado, espero sigas leyendo ya que la cosa se pondrá candente a partir del 4to capitulo ^^/.

**Kyria D. Spade:** Hola mi niña linda que bueno que te ha gustado y pues tu sabes Reborn hace todo con todas las clases de intenciones habidas y por haber en este mundo jajajaajajaja. Ya veras lo que pasara en el siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
